My sweet enemy
by nalu forever8409
Summary: Natsu dragneel the owner of fairy tail restraunt and dragneel co.makes a grave mistake of taking enemity with lucy heartfilia the world greatest business tycoon as he slowly starts to fall in love with will she return his feeling or her hatred will come in natsu's way to make her his i suck at summary i dont own fairy tail nor its characters all of it belongs to hiro mashima
1. chapter 1

_A scream escaped from a beautiful blonde walking on the streets in the pouring rain she kicked and crused as she walked people gave her an accusing stare she was wearing am extremely short dress that can easily make her look like one of those call girls ._

 _It wasnt her fault it was 6 month of anniversary of her and her boyfriend Dan being together she wore it especially for him_

 _but when she arrived at his home she saw him making love to another woman_

 _surprisingly when she confronted him he was not even the slightest bit guilty_

 _instead he blames her for not giving him enough of what he wanted_ _even if she didnt provided him that it doesnt meant he will cheat on her._

 _she wanted a hot coffee but because of her dress she was kicked out of 5 restraunt indirextly though_

 _she walked as she arrived at a bar restraunt named Fairy Tail ._

 _I walked in a white pixie style haired girl_

 _looked at me she examined me from top to bottom my dress was short my mascara smeared and my nose red from crying i sniffed i knew i m going to be kicked out from here too she went inside i knew somebody is going to come now asking me to leave_

 _i waited as a girl similar to the one before but with longer hair came and smiled " please follow me i m going to show you your table " she motioned me to come i looked at her in surprise neither she sneer at me nor she called me name but instead she smiled at me i followed her_

 _she left me as i arrived on my table_

 _after few minutes the one from before came towards me seeing her made me hold my breath_

 _"_Hi my name is lisanna may i take your order " she chirpped with the sweetest smile_

 _"I want a hot chocolate and a --" my voice broke but i sniffed and continued " chocolate cake thank you " she looked at me in pity_

 _she left nodding_

 _"Here is your order " but instead of hearing the girl's voice i heard a male voice i looked up my eyes met with onyx ones a pink haired guy standing in front of me " I m sorry i m not one of thr call girls you might be thinking you can hook up with me but i wore this dress for my boyfriend its our 6 month aniverssary you see_

but i _t turns out he was cheating on me for months so i got stood up i m sorry " i apologized " What ? " he questioned " you got it all wrong i m the owner of this restraunt and i m not hitting at you my staff is really busy so i have to serve yiur order miss " he smirked_

 _"I m sorry " i felt embarassed_

 _"you are really full of yourself arent you " he said_

 _"What?" i looked at him in confusion_

 _" yeah i mean you thought i m intrested in you i mean who will fall in love with you_

 _not me i m not the least intrested in types like you " he said eyeing me up to down_

 _types like me ? i just told him everything but he still thought i was one of those loose girls ._

 _i lost it i stood up as i slapped him " first of all " i screamed at him everyone looking at me with judgemental gaze " what are you all looking at huh just because im wearing a dress like this makes me a slut huh thats what you guys are thinking arent ya well i m full confident at my body and you i pointed a finger at the pink haired male following the entire audience who was judging me_

 _you guys think you are perfect huh judging people like you know every thing huh lets hear this im lucy heartfilia the heiress of the heartifilia co-operation_

 _and the CEO of the japan's branch ._

 _Now who is going to speak up come say that shitty names at my face you guys may be 35-40 or more and still working at some shitty job earning 25or 20 thousand where i m still 17 i pulled my company from the state of crisis gave up my teenage year life with work and stress nearly lost myself to depression_

 _do you know that huh now speak up who was whispering do you have enough courage to come and look at my eyes and speak_ " _i looked around to see whether anyone dared to look at me or not as expected no one looked in my eye I snorted as i placed the money of hot chocolate on the table not even taking a sip of it i walked away before i stepped out of the restraunt i turned back " hey ! pinky " i called him after listening to my voice he looked up " I hope you dont lpve this restraunt a lot because i m going to take this down " i sneered as i saw the priceless look on his face_

 _I walked out leaving the building as i looked up Fairy tail huh i m going to take this down as i dialed a number._


	2. chapter 2

_"what was that all about " A scarlet haired beautiful woman_ _her brown eyes burning with anger_

" _what i was simply telling her to go away didnt you looked at her poor excuse of clothes " the pink haired male answered_

 _"that is not a way to talk with a lady natsu " lisanna chidded ._

 _"lis didnt you see her clothes her style it would have ruined our reputation and with sabertooth resturant we cant just risk it " he stated_

 _"And thanks to it we our going to be shut down " gray sneered with his thumb and index finger massaging his forehead_

 _"Who is this heartfilia chick anyway ?" Gajeel asked_

 _"Lucy Heartfilia heiress of Heartfilia Co. only child of Layla and Jude Heartfilia her mother passed away when she was five soon following her father passed away too when she was 10 the entire company and its branches responsibility came upon her it is said that she gave up her childhood days and teenage year working for her company pulling it back to the top some reports state that she used to forget eating her food she nearly went to depression but her manager Levy and her care taker Aquarius helped her out she is really smart and talented it took her only 6 and a half year to make it back to the top " mira dictated her entire life biography_

 _"So is she powerful enough to take down this restraunt" Gajeel asked drinking water_

 _" or the entire dragneel co. plus she can summon the entire army,navy or airforce_

 _if that counts " Mira answered like it wasnt a big deal_

 _Gajeel choked on water that he was drinking_

 _making Gray pat his back "way to go ass for brains as expected of you " gray mocked him_

 _"so does that mean Natsu and his father is in problem " Erza enquired_

 _"your father will be dissappointed in you natsu " lisanna shook her head_

 _natsu opened his mouth to retort as in cue jellal came in he is natsu's manager or natsu's father may or may not have appointed him to keep his son out of trouble_

plus h _e is Erza's boyfriend_

 _"What did you this time Natsu your father called me like 50 times in last 15 minutes " Jellal said as he let out a frustrated sigh_

 _Natsu's eyes widened in alarm as Jellal phone rang again "keep it on the speaker " he can hear his father's voice booming "What the hell natsu_

" _igneel screamed at top of his lungs " i was trying to get a deal with the past few years hoping they would call me and they did but only to tell me to break off everyties i ever had with them you just ruined my years of hard work ,sweat and blood i invested in this company not only that she wants your mother restraunt tp be pulled down do you have any idea how much that simple building meant for your mother its her last memento to me to you to wendy and your reckless attitude just endangered our entire life's hard work " .His father words started to sink in he never thought a single statement a single mistake can take his mother's memory away from him as Erza explained his father whar happed he can hear a loud 'Tsk' escaped from his father's mouth " I used to think i taught you better Natsu" he began "judging women by her clothes ok even if she was a hookie what it is to you ? huh you have no idea in what condition she might have adopted that thing might b she is uneducated and needs money maybe she was forced in it can you save her can you save them all give them a proper job with shelter and food can you take responsibilties of their families can you natsu ? you cant even take responsibility of yourself as i remember correctly " Natsu heard a snort from grat as he glared at me the ink haired make glaring back " answer me natsu " his father demanded_

 _"N-No dad " he answered truthfully he can never even think about it " Than who gave you the right to judge someone not me not that person you aint perfect yourself if it wasnt for your friends i would never have given you the responsibilty of this restraunt I m going to persuade her to change her mind you are lucky Jude was my friend bestest if i mention thar girl thinks of me as her god father i will be able to bail you out but watch thst attitude of yours next time or i wont be coming to save your ass " his father never swored that means he really pushed igneel's buttons this time ._

 _"well done Natsu this is all your father needed right noe " Jellal stated sarcasti ally_

 _"You are really an idiot arent you natsu " Gray mocked him_

 _"What did you sat stripper" Natsu butted his head with Gray's_

 _"You heard me " Gray answered_

 _"why you --" before natsu can retort Erza knocked both him and Gray making them out cold_

 _"Thats my girl " Jellal pecked her cheek as she blushed a 100 shades of red_


	3. chapter 3

_"your son direspected me Mr.Igneel you really thinks i m gonna forgive him " Lucy stated with frustration._

 _"Igneel is fine lucy_ Dont _take that building down its my wife's last memory she worked so hard for it if you take it down me and wendy will be broken not to mention Natsu will be devasted please lucy just give Natsu a last chance not for him but for Grandine " Igneel spoke_

 _Hearing Grandine name made lucy's eyes to waver Grandine was her mother figure after Layla passed away she used to take care of her until she died after giving to wendy_

 _"Fine but on one condition " Lucy said_

 _"Anything lucy just name the price " Igneel spoke as his eyes lighted up with hope_

 _"Its not from you Igneel its from your son he is going to make my and anyone related to me their's meal completely free not only that he will be my personal waiter whenever i am at his restraunt or your house plus he will serve me anywhere i want no complaints from him or his staff and not to mention it goes for his staff to i can summon any one anytime i want " lucy declared_

 _"Did you write that down levy ?"_

 _"Yes lu cha.. i mean lucy " levy spoke up_

 _"put it down in front of Igneel please " Levy did as she was asked for_

 _"Make your son sign this agreement within 24 hours Igneel and i wont pull that building down but if he rejected that he and you both will face consequences " lucy spoke firmly_

 _" You got yourself a deal lucy this agreement will be signed by Natsu dont worry " igneel said as he stood up shaking hands with lucy he exited her office he knew lucy will never lay a finger on Grandine's last memory but Natsu need to learn how to respect people Not everyone are as forgiving as lucy if it wasnt for lucy he might be searching for a lawyer right now to protect something that was beloved to him.He protected Natsu all life long not even raising his voice on him till today his friends all accepted his rude behaviour his retorts and comments but Now Natsu need to grow ._

 _*--time skips --*_

 _"What the hell old man ?" Natsu voice can be heard throughout the restraunt his friends accepted lucy's contract they were greatful she showed a little mercy on them they desperately needed this job but Natsu being Natsu wasnt accepting this "Become her slave like hell i will all i did was to make a comment on her and that was her fault to wear such clothes you know dad any bad rumor about our restraunt and we will be defeated by the saber's " Natsu exclaimed_

 _"Enough Natsu ! " Igneel voice boomed everyone flinced_

 _"its decided you and your staff will here on serve lucy whenever she calls you and it includes you all too " Igneel looked at everyone They nodded_

 _" now sign this "_

 _as he forwards the paper Natsu took a deep breath as he signed it Igneel exiting the building taking the signed contract_

 _Natsu knew that Now lucy is going to make his life hell_


End file.
